Gaara est un pervers
by Watashi wa someone
Summary: Ça ne se décrit pas, parce que je ne sais pas ce que c'est !


Auteur : **Watashi wa someone**

Titre : Gaara est un pervers

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto a créé le meilleur manga au monde. J'vous jure.

Résumé : Je me demande bien quoi écrire. Vous verrez.

Prévisions : Aujourd'hui, on annonce une température douce avec un grand risque de OOC. Probabilité d'outrance ainsi que quelques averses d'idioties.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Gaara est un pervers**

Gaara ne parlait pas beaucoup ni très souvent. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait le son de sa voix ou la manière qu'avaient ses lèvres de bouger de bas en haut pour prononcer des mots. La stupidité n'y était pour rien et c'en était de même pour le manque d'inspiration pour débuter des conversations. Il était très intelligent et il avait des tas de choses intéressantes à raconter. Alors, pourquoi n'ouvrait-il jamais sa bouche pour articuler ne serait-ce qu'un traître mot ? La réponse était des plus simples ; il n'avait jamais envie de bavarder car il était toujours en train de réfléchir, passer et revivre des scénarios dans sa tête, résoudre des problèmes, imaginer et observer. Réfléchir à son immense rôle de Kazekage, revivre ses meilleures missions et résoudre les légers conflits qu'avait le village du sable avec d'autres villages. Des choses bien sérieuses, quoi. En tant que Kazekage, il se devait d'être sage, important, bienveillant et noble. Sauf que ces préoccupations importantes n'habitaient qu'une infime partie de ses pensées. Ce qui l'obsédait carrément, c'était ... les filles.

Il les aimait toutes ; les moches et les beautés, les idiotes et les surdouées, les grosses et les élancées ainsi que les pures et les traînées. Depuis qu'il avait atteint un âge mature, le déclic s'était fait et un soir, son cerveau lui avait dit sur un ton arrogant :

- _Sale con, depuis le temps qu'on cohabite, tu penses pas qu'il serait temps de te réveiller ? Même moi, je me suis trouvé une copine ! Elle s'appelle Cervelle. Je parie que toi, pauvre naze, tu mourras vierge ! Hahaha !_

Évidemment, qu'il allait se réveiller ! Alors, sans se presser, il ouvrit ses deux petits yeux turquoise, toujours aussi cernés même après un repos. Maintenant qu'il avait été accepté de tous, plus jamais traité en monstre, Gaara dormait. C'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait beaucoup et qui lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux roux et regarda autour de lui. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, il ne dormait pas dans son bureau comme avait l'habitude de faire Tsunade-sama, Hokage du village de Konoha. Il n'avait pas autant de travail qu'elle, au point de s'endormir sur ses mille et une paperasses. Il avait la chance de dormir dans une belle pièce blanche meublée d'un grand lit, d'une commode ainsi que d'un bureau. Les trois plantes qui étaient posées sur ce dernier étaient mortes, ayant toutes été victimes du manque d'expérience en jardinage de Gaara.

Il s'était encore assoupi sur sa chaise. Faute du peu de travail qu'il y avait à faire au village du sable ce soir-là, le Kazekage avait eu beaucoup de temps libre. Le soleil brûlant qui avait brillé sur le village toute la journée était désormais allé s'éteindre derrière les plus grosses montagnes de sable. Gaara ôta son habit blanc et ne garda que les pantalons puis s'étendit sur son lit repensant à la journée ennuyeuse qu'il avait passée. Il avait envie de s'amuser. Juste un peu, question de faire un équilibre entre "Platitude mortelle du travail" et "Déchaînement total pour mieux dormir ensuite".

Le Kazekage joignit ses mains et se métamorphosa en jeune femme. Bien sûr, c'était toujours lui mais avec un corps différent - ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Le résultat de cette métamorphose lui donnait toujours l'occasion de se rincer l'oeil à chaque fois. Comme il maîtrisait bien cette technique, l'illusion était plutôt bien roulée et aurait fait baver n'importe quel autre homme ; ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, étaient d'un roux flamboyant et ses yeux avaient conservé la même magnifique couleur que ceux de son créateur. Déjà animé à la vue de ce superbe corps féminin, le jeune homme se glissa sous les couvertures et commença à se caresser, tout bêtement. Il aimait masser les seins ou toucher les fesses rebondies, ce qu'il n'avait jamais l'occasion de faire à une véritable fille, uniquement à cette jeune femme qui n'existait pas vraiment. Ce qui aurait pu sembler ridicule et pitoyable aux yeux d'un d'incompréhensif était en fait l'une des rares activités où Gaara pouvait faire quelque chose qui assouvissait ses envies sexuelles. Après quoi il se retransformait en lui-même pour ensuite s'adonner à une autre activité qui servait de continuation à la précédente. Et puis il s'endormait, un peu honteux.

Ce qu'il aurait aimé, par contre, aurait été de revoir la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée à Konoha quelques mois auparavant. Ils ne s'étaient échangé que quelques bribes de phrases timides mais elle lui avait tout de suite plu.

_À suivre ..._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Note d'auteur : Ah là, je manque vraiment d'inspiration ! Dites-le que vous trouvez ça nul ! Moi je le dis. C'est pourri. J'aime le premier paragraphe et ça s'arrête là.

QU'EN DITES-VOUS CHERS AMIS ? Si j'ai cinq commentaires négatifs, je l'enlève. En fait, ce que je viens de poster ressemble plutôt à un _guess_ ...


End file.
